


Alone

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump, and a good therapist, and art of a messy ass, loki wants his mamma, messy ass art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Thanos assures Loki of his status.Do not click if you are at all squicked by non-con, since this is very much that. no foolin.
Relationships: Loki/Thanos (Marvel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 80





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bad, evil monster. I committed Loki whump and I'm apt to do it again. Although I debated whether to post this since...yeah.
> 
> Some days, you just want Loki to cry for his mummy. *evil grin*


End file.
